Clash of Magic
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: **CHAPTER 6 UP ** YAY fan fic is working please read. When the Circle of Magic gang drags three girls from earth (Circle of three books by isobell bird) with magic of there own what will happen and why?? ***R&R PLEASE**
1. Falling

Ok people this is a form of a cross over between two of my favorite books. Isobell Bird series "Circle of Three". If you haven't read them already you should. And of course Tamora Pierces Books that have to do with our lovely gang of four young mages Daja, Sandry, Briar, and Tris. Ill give some background about the girls before the story. This is just the disclaimer and description. Ok usual thing I don't own any of these characters. None are my own since it's a crossover ok its my first crossover so be kind to me please, also circle of three is not a finished series yet so I had to imagine things ok so work with me if you've read the newest book and my cheep bookstore on the corner doesn't have it yet. Ok now to the story, Enjoy and please be kind and review I want the truth hold nothing back even if its just a two word thing like hate it or write more it takes two seconds and you don't even need to have a account just please review for me. Thanks. Ok now the story.  
  
  
  
The girls Cooper, Kate, and Annie are in there senior year at high school. They have finished their year and a day study as official wiccans. They are open about there beliefs in the school for a while now. The boyfriends have been gone for a few weeks with collage and summer coming up, no one wants the pressure of them and just want to relax before the group is forced apart to separate schools. Annie for her cooking skills and work on a art minor, Kate is going on a basketball scholarship and getting a minor in English, and who can forget the rebellious Cooper! She has been accepted into a music school for her talents as a guitar player. Will this be the end of the Group or just a big move in there life?  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we graduate in two days." Annie wined. They were sitting in the back of Crones circle. The shop were there lovely wiccan adventures began, starting with a misaimed and spell that back lashed horribly at Kate. Now they were officially part of the wiccan community.  
  
"Ill miss this place," Kate sighed heavily, "it has to many memories."  
  
"You and me both." Cooper said looking at the overstuffed pillows thrown on the floor and couches and large wicker chairs around the place and small tables scattered near them.  
  
"We should have out last ritual tomorrow." Kate said slowly "it's a full moon Annie said and with us getting ready for graduation we may need a way to wine down." Cooper nodded in agreeance, Annie was shocked at this. Kate was normally the one who hesitated.  
  
"I agree." She said agreeing.  
  
"So basic ritual then." A voice said walking in it was Thea, Rowan, and Archer. All shared owners of the Crones Circle shop, and all in a local coven.  
  
"Ya may be last for a while." Cooper said pointing out the whole collage factor. "We can relax call for guidance for the approaching year and calm down for a big step in life, graduation." She said sadly.  
  
"It is a big step we've made it all these years and finally were here." Annie said running her finger in circles on a velvety pillow.  
  
"And you survived it all im very proud." Archer said smiling. Thea and Rowan laughed at that one.  
  
"A couple hills, no wait, mountains to climb over the way but we made it." Kate said joining in the laughing. They all laughed at that. The clock struck ten.  
  
"So tomorrow, moon rise at the beach." Annie said standing and stretched.  
  
"Meet you there." Cooper said. "I got to go moms probably worried thinking im dead and so close to finally graduating." She said getting another rise of laughs. Kate nodded in agreeance. They all walked out.  
  
~*Meanwhile in SummerSea*~  
  
"Im sick of being so bored." Tris wined rolling over to look at her three friends. They all sat atop there home in Winding Circle watching the moon set finally at early morning hours.  
  
"Your bored ive done nothing but gold work and silverwork for jewelry lately." Daja groaned. That got Briar to chuckle.  
  
"Never thought you, of all people, would lower themselves to jewelry Daja." He said poking her in the side causing her to smack him in the arm.  
  
"No kidding at least your not working inside on the looms all day." Sandry sighed heavily. She was raised to sit quietly and do that all day, but even it was beginning to cause the itch of boredom in the back of her head.  
  
"So then what do you figure we do?" Tris said rolling over to look at them all.  
  
"I say you all get to sleep." A voice shouted from the window below them. Lark was yelling up from the window below. All the friends laughed at that. Scrambling inside to sleep in late the next day.  
  
  
  
~*Back on Earth*~  
  
"Hurry up." Cooper shouted up the stairs. She was finally graduating and did not want to be late. Her friends had called minutes later already on their way. Annie and her aunt sister new uncle and cousin, more like a sister Annie had said, pulled up.  
  
"Were is Kate?" Cooper said nervously looking around rapidly.  
  
"She's getting something for us I guess, from what she told me it was important enough to drag her on a slight detour." Annie shrugged.  
  
"Great I finally want to be early and im gonna be late." Cooper said in frustration throwing her hands up. Kate came round the corner of the street.  
  
"Finally lets go." Cooper said as they all got in and Kate took lead in driving to the school. The graduation was slow as the principal began his twenty-minute 'this is your future' speech. Kate nudged Cooper and Annie at her left and right. They both looked to her expecting a funny look from her.  
  
"I picked these up for us." She hissed to them holding out both fists. Opening them to find to show them small marble like beads that were tear dropped more though and on necklaces.  
  
"What are they." Annie whispered anxiously looking at hers.  
  
"Look it looks like a circle drawn in dirt." Cooper hissed looking at the tiny little figures that were made into the marble.  
  
"I had them made by someone archer knows that works with glass." Kate whispered to them "Their three girls all holding hands inside a circle." She whispered. "A promise that our circle no matter how big it gets stretches or things it is ever holding no edge to it." She whispered. They all smiled finding the tiny rough figure of them in the necklace. No face except a tiny drop of peach glass with blue hair for cooper. Who knew what her new color under her cape was. She had died it this morning as a surprise. Finally diplomas were handed out and everyone hugged wildly. As the principal stood on his podium announcing the class. Everyone threw their hates up.  
  
"SO MOTE IT BE." The three girls sung out over the yelling of students tossing there hats. The coven had showed up to congratulate their young friends. They were laughing when a yellow white flash went off. Like a lightning bolt it cracked and filled the sky people screamed. The girls clung tight closing their eyes. The next thing they felt was a free sensation. Like flying but in a white blinding light.  
  
~*Meanwhile in SummerSea*~  
  
In a field outside of winding circle, four young mages barley older then nineteen stood. They're older and still teachers sat on a blanket. As the teens worked on clashing magic to work together, it seemed to backfire. White light filled there air followed by a noise of a magical explosion. Throwing the four back and rolling on the ground they covered there faces with arms or hands balling up. Screams were heard from them the teachers, and what seemed frantic teenagers. Their dog yapped in fear. As the light dimmed and disappeared. Dust in the air settling slowly as the young mages stood.  
  
"What did you do." Niko screamed out at them.  
  
"Nothing we were combining magic like you taught us when." Daja said as all four teachers stared at them, but a noise was made elsewhere.  
  
"What was that." Rose said sharply at them hands on her hips. Her lisp was always hidden when she was angry for some reason.  
  
"I said what the hell was that." A new voice said. "Ugh Kate get off me." The voice said again. The mages looked around nervous.  
  
"What's going on?" Briar said nervously. He looked toward a crater in the field to find what seemed a tangle of black and golden gowns bags and limbs. "What in the name of all the gods in the sky is that." He shouted backing up rapidly.  
  
"That's not nice I like my hair color Kate, just because your sitting on my back and hurting me doesn't mean to make fun of my hair." A girls voice snapped at another.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Kate said putting up a defense. The three girls stood dusting off ripped robes and walked out of the grater there large purses in hand, a bit dirty but usable.  
  
"Where." Annie said pushing her hair out of her face her gown tangled again.  
  
"There destroy and there goes my deposit." Cooper wined moving in a circle looking at her ripped backside. Kate ripped hers off showing a short Hawaiian tank dress, Kate a knee length light purple with a glitter cover slip thing over it, Cooper her usual black baggy pants and a baby tee shirt with the saying 'I don't want to, I don't have to, you cant make me' on it with a stubborn looking black kitten form the loony toons cartoons. They dusted themselves off. When Annie giggled.  
  
"I like my hair purple with blue tips ok missy I think its cute." Cooper said sticking her tongue out at Annie.  
  
"If you like grapes."  
  
"Who are you." Kate said looking strait ahead pulling all their attention forward. They stared mouths open at people in tunics, breaches, gowns, and robes. They eyed the oddly dressed people, giving off a sort of strong aura.  
  
"I don't think were in Kansas anymore Toto." Cooper declared. 


	2. The Chase

AHHHHHH… I just got the new book from circle of three. I'm not going to spoil it for the rest of you but those on book 15 know what I'm talking about. This messes my story up, but ow well. Remember it's in the future and things could have changed around. Also I wrote it before I read book 15. I hope all of you read her books, there so awesome. Please review it only take ten seconds of your time, please. Thank you. Usual disclaimer you know the drill. Bye. Courtney  
  
  
  
Kate and Annie just stared strait ahead as if looking at something they couldn't see.  
  
"This is creepy." Copper said breaking the silence.  
  
"Who are they?" Daja said eying the three girls. Briar seemed to shake Tris to. Sandry just stared along with the teachers.  
  
"Um guys this is normally the points in movies were the blonds get killed for falling into like some assassination guild or something." Cooper said backing up. The girls followed her uneasy of the eyes looking back at them. Grass wound around Annie's leg causing her to trip back and fall. She clawed franticly as a boy seemed to be mumbling under his breath.  
  
"Run." Kate yelled as Annie ripped her foot free. All three of them turned and began to run across the fields.  
  
"We should follow them" Niko snapped quickly. "They could get us in trouble in town with your uncle." He said looking to Sandry she nodded agreeing with him. They all ran after the girls by the names of Cooper Annie and Kate.  
  
"I think we lost them!" Annie huffed as the rounded the corner of another building. The streets were covered in mud and were hard to run in.  
  
"I think so to but I'm not sure its confusing in this town." Cooper huffed. "But we should find somewhere to hide till then." She said the girls nodded in agreement. The girls moved off threw the alleyway. Cats and chickens skittered out of the girl's paths. They stopped near the bright street to open bags.  
  
"ok we have umm lip gloss, a two way messenger, a bag of jolly ranchers some jewelry, coins to arcade, and ow my necklace from archer." Annie said touching the tiny silver figure of the goddess on the chain and slipped it around her neck clasping it.  
  
"I got same gum, lip gloss, hair scrunch, body spray, and my cell phone I'm wearing my necklace." Kate shrugged shoving her things back in her bag.  
  
"Haha and you mock my bag." Cooper laughed at her pink panther backpack. She always had to be different. She pulled out handfuls of things. Lipstick eyeliner change dollar bills a phone book random jewelry a tiny leather bound book the girls had made as there own book of shadows of their events in their life's a while ago. Each had there own hand written copy of rituals, sabbats, spells, and what each one went threw and when. She then pulled out a cd player, a cd holder, and extra batteries in a twelve pack. Annie couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"There's your English report you lost." Kate pointed out unfolding a report about the mists of Avalon.  
  
"I know I found it last night funny huh." Cooper laughed. "School ends and I finally find my work" she joked laughing. They looked over what they had. There was food but no drinks, odd and ends, and music. They would survive for now.  
  
"Ok well lets find a place to eat." Kate said rubbing her stomach. "I'm hungry." They agreed with a sharp nod and walked off. They got odd looks from people on the street.  
  
"What's with these people they never seen color or summin!" cooper said.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this!" Annie shook her head uneasy about something.  
  
"Look food." Kate said rushing to the bread verdure. They each got a sandwich and ate it rapidly.  
  
"Five copper crescents." The man said they looked at each other.  
  
"Copper crescents?" cooper said.  
  
"Give me my money!" the man snapped the girls winced not having there currency.  
  
"Ok on three run." Annie said backing up slowly. "One, two, run" she yelled. They spun around running threw the streets. Two guards followed closely after them.  
  
"I can't run that fast in heels." Kate wined pulling her shoes off and in her hand and ran to catch up.  
  
"This way." Cooper said grabbing Annie's hand and pulling her into a alley grabbing Kate. They stopped and waited. Trying not to breath hard. Annie took a deep breath of the dust they had dragged up from running. She inhaled to sneeze. Coopers hand snapped in front of her mouth. They guards gave up and turned to leave. Cooper relaxed letting her hand down. Annie sneezed hard. They spun shouting.  
  
"There in the alley." One roared.  
  
"Fuck…RUN!!!" Kate yelled spinning out. They all booked it and up the street. More guards had joined in the chase. They saw a large carriage crossing the street.  
  
"Ok, we hide behind it." Annie said as they ran around it spooking horses. The horses upset carts that were crossing and a large pileup started. Horses flipped out, carts overturned, chickens in crates squawked, and people yelled at each other. The girl's couldn't help but laughed as guards had a bigger mess to deal with. Strong hands grabbed their shoulders. They spun looking up in to the faces of two older men one younger. One was clean- shaven, respectable looking. The other looked like a great black bear, the boy dressed nicely was ready to pounce. Two older women and three younger behind them arms crossed across their chest.  
  
"Oops!" Cooper covered grinning.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here." The clean one said.  
  
"Now Niko please don't punish them to much I want a piece." A woman with a slight lisp said from behind him.  
  
"Ow were in deep shit aren't we." Annie said  
  
"yup." was all Kate said as she blacked out, Annie followed shortly after leaving cooper to fend for herself. 


	3. Has Martha Stewart been here?

HEHE computer back so I need new chapters. I have like four stories running right now so please read and review them if you like this. All are fantasy of course. Another Tamora pierce but since this is my more reviewed one ill write more on this till I finish it. I hope you like its. So here you go and plwease review, I read them all and the reviewers story's and review them so it's a thing you review and ill review that sort of thing, I read everyone's and I appreciate it ok bye now.  
  
  
  
They all stood there looking out at there families smiling and cheering. They had made it nearly two long years of ghosts, magic, being inhabited by gods, sabbats gone wrong, and almost thinking Cooper wasn't fit as a witch. It was then as the coven all smiled standing behind all the parents that a white blinding light filled the air. Cooper gasped and sat strait up. She looked around uneasy. The room was wooden with a white wash over it. A desk and bureau was the only thing in the room besides the bed. It was a dream the graduation, and being sucked here wasn't. This was all to confusing, she thought to herself rolling out of bed. The house seemed cold and empty but had a warm family aura to it. Cooper looked at Kate and Annie asleep on the bed. Annie had a slight cut on her head and Kate had a bruise on her arm. They must have hurt themselves when they passed out, but how did I get here? She thought as she walked out the hall. Rooms were closed to her except for a light at the end of the stair. Cooper walked down it slowly. It smelled of fresh bread her mother used to make before the divorce. Sausage smell also lingered on the air. Cooper reached the bottom of the steps to see a large set table. Food steamed on it. No one was around the large room. Support pillars were the only thing in sight besides chairs and pillows and long cushioned benches. Books shelf's lined the walls with windows and plants. It had a definite homey appeal to it.  
  
"Little house on the prairie meets…" Cooper began  
  
"Martha Stewart." Kate said from behind her. Cooper jumped at the sound of her friend.  
  
"I agree." Annie said peering out from the stair. Kate's mother was a big Martha Stewart like woman it was really funny to see her shop for household items. Kate went into one of her rambling Martha Stewart wanna be acts.  
  
"…And here, what we have here is so elegantly old fashion!" she began fawning over the set table with wildflowers like a two year old over a lollypop. Cooper and Annie laughed. A dog barked from outside. All three girls tensed as the door opened. Two older women entered pulling cloaks off.  
  
"What a wonderful spring morning, the roses are already budding." One said in slightly slurred speech. The other smiled. Two men followed but four teenagers around seventeen eighteen came in after them.  
  
"I say we run again." Kate hissed to them. They nodded in agreement.  
  
"One,.…… Two," Annie began to whisper.  
  
"Ahh you must be Annie, Kate and Cooper." A tall man said. His hair was pepper colored his skin like a lightly tanned leather.  
  
"Umm ya." Cooper said nervously.  
  
"Welcome to winding circle my name is Niko GoldEye," he said grinning holding out a hand. The girls just looked at him uneasily. Cooper smiled and took his hand in a firm grip.  
  
"OK now were are we again." She said grinning. Annie and Kate couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
  
Ok I know a short chapter. Please just review it takes just a minute of your time even if you review, as Mr/Mrs. Magoo, just review and ill love you forever. KK. 


	4. What is going on?

OK I love all the support of you guys out there. If it sucks tell me please I realy need to know. I actually apreciat true reviews for the likes of the storys even flamers so please take a second to leave the review. I don't own any of these characters. Courtney  
  
  
  
All three girls sat around a small table. The food was gone and they all held cups of tea. They still couldn't believe it. They were in a distant world. A world where there were warriors with swords, high mages, priestesses, and ranks. In a place called Summersea!  
  
"I think I need some air." Kate said interrupting the silence. The four teachers and students just looked at her. As she set the cup down and stood. Cooper followed cracking her back.  
  
"your right me to." Annie said rubbing her knees nervously before she stood. She looked at her other two closest friends.  
  
"ok don't get lost now got it. Be back by dark for dinner." Lark said also rising.  
  
"You mean were staying here?" Annie gasped surprised.  
  
"Were else are you planning to go?" rose quipped.  
  
"Good point lets go before I feel like im at my grandmothers some more." Kate said moving quickly for the door. They all rushed out of the house and into the odd world around them.  
  
"So were we walking to?" Annie said to Kate, who had token the lead. She and Cooper just shrugged walking forward. As they walked they got numerous odd looks from people in gowns and tunics and breaches.  
  
"Ok you still relies were wearing mini skirt dresses of very bright colors." Annie said very slowly as they walked around large extensive gardens. The sun was setting casting a eerie look on the place. The girls grinned finding a large open patch of grass in a clearing. They walked toward it and Kate looked up at the moon.  
  
"Its almost full." Kate said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Then why not have our own ritual again tomorrow. From what Niko says were right near the water, we can have one there to try and find answers." Annie said softly staring at the moon now to.  
  
"As long as its not freya, or Hecate," Cooper said as if reading Annie's mind, and smiled. That got a smile out of Annie too.  
  
"Well don't they worship different gods here, why not trust in them and the gods from home I mean they have to somehow have some answers." Kate said thinking.  
  
"Fine as long as you ask who there gods are." Cooper said. "Id feel kind of odd going up and asking 'what gods to you worship.'" She said in a childish voice and tried not to laugh as her friends snorted holding back laugher, she finally let her laughter fill the air and layed back in the grass looking at the setting sun and rising moon. Kate and Annie joined her when Annie fished threw her bag pulling out a cd player and small speakers.  
  
"what soundtrack?" Cooper said softly. Rolling over to look at Annie.  
  
"music to set the mood to someone in our shoes." She said grinning and put it in hitting it. Soft music floated out of the speakers Piano played lightly with guitar bells and joined in by a wooden flute. Cooper and Kate immediately picked it up and grinned.  
  
"fushigi yugi soundtrack" they both said soflty and layed back to listen to Chiriko's flute solo. They all smiled and layed back watching the last of the sun set.  
  
"welcome to another one of our odd adventures." Kate said softly she smiled in the moonlight looking so at peace here, lying in the long grass in a magical world watching the moon.  
  
"weve survived ghosts and faeries, discrimination, battles for our supreme rights, being taken over or rather inhabited by gods, breakups, horrible reporters." Cooper began smiling as she began to list things  
  
"That now are going out with your father." Annie pointed out calmly. Cooper just chuckled.  
  
"but threw it all we made it, mabye this is another test, well ill give it all I got." Kate finished for Cooper. Cooper looked over at her friend they were the closest of friends and had been threw everthing the past couple years.  
  
"me to." Annie pipped in.  
  
"and me three!" Cooper added exitedly. "well what are we waiting for lets get back to the house and start a new adventure." Cooper said jumping up laughing and bound down to the path.  
  
"hey wait up." Katie said helping Annie put her cd player in her bag.  
  
"youll have to catch me!" Cooper called out laughing and started to run down the path laughing followed by her two best friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *Ok thank you all for reviewing. I love all that review *hugs everyone*. I want people to realy review my story cause its not going to long. I post a new chapter every five days to a week and I got all but the finished chapter typed up. I realy want to know what you think and reviewing only takes a second. Come on if you write you know what its like for wanting people to review even if you just put your name as Me or Hi or summthing. Well PWEASE review. Hope you all like it bye. 


	5. You wanna do WHAT

OK me again sorry ill try to limit my ranting to like three lines or less. Please review it takes a minute and I appreciate them all. Thanks See two lines haha  
  
"Were could they be." Niko fretted pacing in the main room of their cottage. The dishes were clean and the kids sat talking about there trips. They had only been back together for nearly a week. "Niko calm down its not like the girls ran away." Lark said staring outside into the dark night. Torches lit up the walks. "Yes, I agree with Lark the children would not run away, they have no were to go and from what were telling them, they are from a distant world." Frostpine said running his hand threw his long gray hair. "Your right but then why do I feel so worried," he said stopping his pacing in front of the door. "Well don't worry anymore here they are." Rose said as Niko turned to face the door it whipped open in his face hitting him in the head. He stumbled back as the three girls stood there horrified. "Opps." Cooper said childishly covering her mouth as Niko mumbled in foreign tongues rubbing his forehead. Annie let out a snort of held back laughter Kate to. Cooper tried to hide it when the teachers burst out laughing followed by the rest of the kids. "Don't stand so close next time." Rose Thorn said just shrugging as she laughed at Niko. "Well I don't find it funny!" he snapped at them. "lovely and all but um can we ask a question?" Annie asked said to the adults as she cleaned her glasses. "Sure ask away." Rose said sitting down. And Annie began to ask away.  
  
Meanwhile on the flattest part of the roof four friends sat talking  
  
"So what do you think about those new girls." Tris said looking out onto into the stars. Daja looked over to her friend who had disrupted the silence. "Odd, very odd. In all my traveling I've never seen girls like them." She said with a heavy sigh. "Or heard of earth, or the US. Maybe they were hit in the head by something." "Ya and happen to fall out of are magic by accident." Sandry asked Daja and Tris. "I don't know but there has to be a logical explanation, there always is" Tris said. "I agree, things like this don't happen everyday three has to be something telling us what's going on." Daja sighed rolling over to look at the stars. "Screw logic." A guys voice said from the window. They tilted their heads back to see Briar walking down the slop of the thatched roof to his friends. They smiled "Hey Briar." They said in unison and then went back to looking at the stars. "Ok so let me get this straight" he said sitting down above them to ponder. "We have three girls are age sitting in our rooms downstairs." He spoke as if he were sizing things up. "They were obviously pulled out from some place to get here, they have odd cloths and speech, and seem friendly enough except the short haired one." He said grumbling about Cooper. "Ya and" Tris said. Briar smacked himself in the side of the head in annoyance. There not getting it, he thought as though he was going to scream, what do I have to do to make them understand! "So get your ass down there and talk to them. There's nothing like this in your fucking books and if you don't then I will, and when I have more friends I can complain about you to, then don't come running and crying to me saying 'briar briar we miss you, please come to town with us.'" he practically yelled at them. They all stared at briar now. He was never like this. Why now. "Someone's cranky." Tris said as she rolled over onto her stomach looking up at them "if we go and try to be nice will you leave this be." Daja yawned as if bored. "Yes." He said folding his arms. "Fine then lets get this over with so I can go to bed." Tris said getting up and headed inside followed by Daja and Sandry who was unusually quiet. Briar followed behind them smiling. "I think you like the short haired one." Sandry spoke up finally as they went into the hall. "I do not." Briar gasped "Do so, why mention only her and she seems your type cranky and streetwise." She grinned matchmaker played over here eyes.  
  
"NO, no way. I am not one of the courts little children that the mothers love to match up to other girls, nope, never, don't thing of it." He went on and on. "if you don't care so much then why go on." She giggled flicking him in the nose and ran off to catch up to her sisters leaving briar behind to catch up.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"So let me get this straight," Niko said pacing the floor of the living room. "If he doesn't stop that he's gonna carve a trench there soon." Kate whispered to Annie and Cooper. When the teachers students came bumbling down the stairs the girls first the boy trying to run up and catch them "Either that or light it on fire from the friction, like a match." Cooper added. She and the girls giggled at that causing Niko to stop and look in their directions there heads whipped up to the corners of the room the ceiling or the window. He sighed rubbing his temples. "What you want to do it some form of ritual, to try and ask why you're here, and when or how you can go home." He said dropping his hands to his sides and looking at them. "Precisely." Cooper nodded. "But in more detail" Annie added folding her hands in her lap. She was always the one to be specific. "And it's a bit more complicated then what you're saying." Kate added in. he arched his eyebrows at that. "What." All three girls said innocently "We never asked for your help only if we can get the stuff we need." Cooper continued defensively. "The gods aren't there as puppets to please your little whims." Rosethorn snapped at them." It is foolish, why bother, it was like asking the king to supervise your harvest because your sick, its not going to work." She said folding arms. "Why not." Daja said they looked to the others kids who were bringing chairs from the table to sit down. "Why not you want me to start listing." Niko said. "Well why not give it a go," Tris said biting her lip. "Ya we ow them that after pulling them from there world, what harm can it cause." "Ya if the gods are there to help us then they should be able to tell us something about why we were dragged to this place." "That doesn't even have a fast food join." Cooper added. Her friends nodded. "Fine you can do it on one condition." He sighed leaning back. "What's that." Kate said excitedly. "We want to watch, you must do it away from here in the fields, and our students get to take part." Frostpine spoke up. "What." Cooper said angered. Annie looked to her "What other choice do we have." "Fine but we should make sure they just watch and concentrate nothing else." Cooper said "Agreed." Kate said looking over to them and smiled. She would try and be friendly. "so you in." "We don't have much of a choice do we." Tris shrugged. "We might as well try it." "Sure were 'in' as you call it." Sandry said looking at them oddly. "Though we also have one condition." She said "Why do I suddenly fear this." Cooper said shaking her head and looked up then to them. The girls giggled at Cooper playing miss drama queen. "Name it." She declared finally. "You get some well more appropriate clothing you all look like Tarts." She declared "Why I outa." Cooper said moving to get up when four hands grabbed her pulling her down. Annie covered coopers mouth as Kate tried to hold her flailing hands down. They both grinned.  
  
"Deal." They said in unison.  
  
So what you think huh. I know a bit boring. Wait till the ritual whoawhahaha I already got it written and all that. I really want to see what you think. If you love me enough ill give you another chapter JUST CLICK RIGHT HERE FOLLOW THER ARROW Ow | the next chapters gonna be a bit longer due to the ritual | the girls are gonna be having. Stay tuned. That chapter will be | loaded this Friday kk. bye \_/ 


	6. THe Fates

IT was a full moon out. The waves crashed gently on the shore. They seemed to make there own music. Crashing first on extended rocks then on the shore. Three girls lead the way with packs to the perfect cove for a ritual. Four students there age and there own mentors closely followed them. The moonlight made the sand appear to glow a silvery white and the waves hide deep secrets. The girls halted in the middle of a large stone cove. The water was nearly thirty feet from the stone, enough room for the girls. The moonlight glittered off their velvet cloaks and skin. They wore simple tunics, breaches, and boots compared to the others. The teachers wore gowns, robes, or tunic, jerkin, and breaches. Briar, Sandry, Tris, and Daja watched with a intriguing glimmer in there eyes as the three girls from a distant world began to set up a circle of white candles. "That's a lot of candles." Lark whispered softly to no one in particular. The wind swallowed her words immediately drowning them out. It played softly in Daja, Tris, and Sandry's hair. Larks hair was pulled into a tight braid and Rosethorn's was pulled up into a bun to keep out of her face. The girls put granulated salt, a basin of seawater, a athame and offerings of small cakes and wine in the center on silver platter and goblet. The girls began to light the inscents and candles. The teachers spread out so as not to look over others shoulders to view the ritual. The girls looked to the curved line of people near them. "Lets try a new circle." Annie whispered. Her voice seemed to echo in the cannon against all others. They nodded and began to circle the ring of soft light, Annie first with the salt. She sprinkled it lightly around the circle starting in the east and softly whispered as she circled. Where the salt touched the ground Niko could see the aura of magic's growing. As she finished the circle a soft light seemed to flicker around the circle and cast up like the thinnest veil of sheet, doming over the girls. Kate went next with water whispering this time the circle added a blue magical tint rather then the silver. The girls seemed to glow in the colors they were laying out for protection. She finished and the blue overlapped the white making it barley visible threw. Tris held her hands up against the blinding light trying to see what was going on without it hurting her eyes. The others squinted. The form of Cooper now moved her body shimmered red as she began to move then burning incense around the circle. The smoke raised a fiery red and meshed with the other walls to weave in and out to form almost a solid wall of magic. "What are they." lark mumbled staring. "They're summoning the four corners for power." Rosethorn whispered she either saw knew what they were doing. Faint dark shapes moved around inside as a blinding light inside blacked It all out.  
  
~Inside the circle~  
  
The girls stood in the center and no sooner then they had called in the last corner white light blazed before them. The girls stepped back.  
  
"Not another ghost anything but another ghost." Cooper whined nervously. What was confronting them had more power then anything from there home. Three figures began to appear before them. A young man stepped forward first, he was wearing black leather breaches a black soft cotton tunic with large sleeves that draped is arms, and a black leather jerkin lined in silver. A woman near his age also stepped before them, her gown was silver and flowed behind her like a soft stream. Her hair settled down her back. The girls still could not make out features. A small child appeared next wearing a gown of swirling silvers blues and purples. The light faded a bit dimmed enough to see there face. They all appeared to look the same, the man was older, the woman younger, and the child, well a child. They all had striking green eyes with golden tints in them. The male's hair was a purple color mixed white whites and a bit of blue, the woman's was fiery red, and the child's blue as the ocean with silver highlights flowing threw it. The woman at the center stepped forward. "Welcome." She spoke softly. The wind seemed to echo her words. "Who who are you?" Annie replied her body was tense deciding weather to stay or flee. "We are the fates." The man said softly from behind her. "The fates?" Cooper asked. "Past present and future." Kate mumbled. "And all four elements." Annie said noticing the hair and eyes. "It fits I guess, but why come to us. We did not ask for your help. "No it is the gods who ask you for your help." The woman of present said smiling then frowned. "Bad times are coming, a new enemy with creatures not of our world is rising. He plans to kill all in his path to victory." She said when the girl walked forward. "You are the key, to this worlds defeat or its win." She said in a childish voice. However childish it sounded as if it had more wisdom then all people combined. "He is using tools of your world to fight his war." The man of past said. "Already he fights with a country allied to this one." He said. "Will you fight for us?" present said sadly. "it is all we can do to help our people." The girls looked to each other nervous. Kate was shaking, Annie was pale, and Cooper was looking as if she was about to run. "If, if we help you, can we go home?" Cooper said swiftly. "We can not determine that, it is the will of the higher gods." They all chorused. "What choice do we have." Annie whispered. "If its machines from our time well have the upper hand." Kate pointed out.  
  
"All together." Cooper smiled touching her necklace. It seemed to glow with fire. "we will help you." They said in unison. The fates smiled and disappeared in the blinding light they came in. The candles were out and cakes and wine gone. The girls just stood there shivering in the night air.  
  
  
  
So ya umm what you think Review Review Review. I enjoy all reviews and I want everyone to give me there real opinion nothing candy coated. Come on Review for me im begging. Daja Sandry Briar and Tris will play more a part in the next chapters. Come on love me review. PWEEEAASSEE 


End file.
